All but one
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Your hands on my body, I can feel you, you breath on my ear, I can hear you, your mouth on mine, I can taste you, my hands in your hair, I can feel you but it’s all white, I’ll never see you.


**Your hands on my body, I can feel you, you breath on my ear, I can hear you, your mouth on mine, I can taste you, my hands in your hair, I can feel you but it's all white, I'll never see you.**

*******

I felt his hands slip around my waist, his wrists crossed behind my back and his fingers toyed with the skirt of my dress, it was the Christmas Ball and I was decked in white which contrasted with my hair which I knew was red. He tightened his hold on me as he felt my worry and my pain and I couldn't ask for more, he loved me, I knew and we were only seventeen, well, he was eighteen and I would not be at that age for another three months, February 26th.

His left arm slipped further round my slim waist as his right hand trailed up and down my back, the fabric of dress causing friction and a minor annoyance but that wasn't the point. I was here with him, in his arms and he loved me, but, did I love him? Or was this some illusive romance my warped mind had cooked up in the hopes that it would cheer me up.

I heard the song end and he took my hand and pulled me away, weaving in and out of the people, you'd never know really. I was confident in my strides, I had been ever since we'd began going out, he'd always take my hand and lead me through the least crowded areas. He always made sure I was safe and for that I was grateful.

His hand never left mine and I knew he wouldn't let me go, our badly beginning relationship was flowering well and I was happy for that. I knew what he was leading me to and I did not protest, I did not want to, I trusted him, I wanted him, I needed him but most of all I loved him and that would be something that would never end.

I felt soft beneath m as he guided me down, his hand still in mine as the other reached to tuck stray locks of my coppery hair behind my ears with a loving tenderness I had refused to believe he had.

**Your hands on my body, I can feel you**

**I knew and I'm sorry for what I put you through**

I felt the shift as he leaned up breathing on my ear, he was panting somewhat, his hot breath tickled my ear but I did not giggle. "I love you," he whispered and I knew he meant it; I didn't need to look through his eyes, 'the doors to his soul'

You can adapt you see, just like I did and I'll never forget how you make me feel, my mind's eye is all I need to know that you wouldn't lie to me. We fall out no and then but it doesn't matter does it, "Don't leave me?" I plead and I feel your understanding and your warmth.

"Never," I can hear it, I can feel your love for me; I need not have anything more you are everything I need.

**Your breath on my ear, I can hear you**

**You told me you loved me, I knew it was true,**

I feel your tongue, wet and warm trailing a chilling line from my ear to my mouth, your soft, velvety lips touch mine so gently as though I'll break. I don't want to break and I know I won't, not so long as you're here with me, you'll protect me, I know you will.

You kiss me harder, I feel your passion; I know your want and need you to, I know you understand; how could you not? "Protect me?" I whisper, my lips brushing against yours in the movement of speech.

"Forever," is your reply, you make me feel warm and as though there isn't anything wrong but I'll never get over my sorrow, even with you here. Then your tongue enters my mouth and my nerves fly, I'm yours and yours alone and won't be anyone else's. I don't want anyone else and neither do you, you've told me so and I know you know I know.

**Your mouth on mine, I can taste you**

**Never let go, without you, what would I do?**

My lifeless hands lift I feel your stomach, the four pack I know you've gained from Quidditch, everyone says you fantastic, sexy, dreamy, but your not theirs your mine. You promised me no money could buy me from you, no game could be more fun than my company; no girl had ever left you breathless before me. You said so, you told me so, don't let go of me.

My hands roaming your back finding themselves grasping your hair which I know is black, messy under my fingers as I claw through it, refusing to let go. You promised you'd never leave me and I will never leave you because I love you. I feel you taking my dress of, I sigh as the soft fabric slides off me, you pull away and I whimper I can't bare for you to not be near me.

"Don't worry darling, I won't leave," he tells me and takes one of my hands in his and squeezes it lovingly, I know that now. I feel you finger my stomach and then reach for my underwear which you pull of slowly revealing my sex, my core.

"Your beautiful beyond imagination, nothing can replace you ever," you whisper in my ear and my hands reach for your hair, wiping it from you sweaty brow. I can feel the hot salty fluid building on my body, the heat coursing through my veins, your mouth on mine whispering sweet nothings into my mouth, your hands on my waist and mine in your hair.

**My hands in your hair, just so I feel you**

**I tell you I love you and that is your queue,**

I feel your throbbing member as it is guided slowly into me, my virginity is yours to take and yours alone, I love you, I trust you, I need you, I want you and I can never leave you, nor you I. I pant and moan as you move in and out, the pleasure takes over my mind and I forget my sorrow and forget my problem, but my problem isn't you, don't worry.

You lying on my chest, I can feel your solid muscles, wet with sweet and hard from everything you must be feeling. Your pleasure and mine, your heat and mine, your love and mine mixing together rapidly into something I can never describe. The result of our actions comes now as the climax of pleasure is reached you call my name and spill our seed forever within me.

Black dots flash before me but only momentarily, I'd forgotten what colour looks like…

**It's all white; I'll never see you,**

"Thank-you Lily," you whisper next to me, but I wonder why, what have I done that is at all worth thanking.

"For what?" ask I, I'll never truly understand you and I realise that now, you're so much and of all you could have you chose me.

"For being mine, I love you no matter what Lily and I'll never let you go, I've waited to long for you to understand," she whispers.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, I was so blind and so cold to him.

"Don't be," he turned my chin towards what I assume is him and once more my lips are dominated by yours.

"How can I not? I'm such a burden, you could have perfection James, why me?" I asked, I am confused but I do not want to be lonely again, stranded in a world I will never truly perceive.

"You are perfection Lily, you hair, your lips, your ears, your body, your mind and you love," he explains stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"You never mentioned my eyes," we both knew why, it's why I'd asked about perfection; I am touchy about my eyes, I could see until I was ten years old, hit by a car and lucky to be alive, a serious blow to the head, my ears suffered a bit but they recovered but my eyes never did.

Pure white is all I can see, I would never recover, but maybe you could help me James, you're the only one who can.

**I'm blind you see but you still love me to.**

**-sniff- Random, spur of the moment, very sad. She's blind, she can't see him, BTW.**

**All but one by Sutoriitoenzeru**

**If you read this ONE SHOT, can you please review and tell me what you think and e-mail my friend and tell her what you think of her poem. The condition of me using it was that I tell you people to e-mail her, she's very touchy about her work. :-D**

** sutoriitoenzeru@dial.pipex.com**

**(She's also where I got my name from! Cept I use the English - Street Angel)**


End file.
